


And they will rise.(rewritten)

by Timitha



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Alternate Universe - Superheroes/Superpowers, F/M, M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Superpowers
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-01-06
Updated: 2018-07-10
Packaged: 2019-03-01 03:46:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 8
Words: 8,220
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13286325
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Timitha/pseuds/Timitha
Summary: When a citizen of the United States reaches the year they will be turning 16 in, the government sends them off to an institution to train them to strengthen the powers they were born with, before they decide which path in life they were going to take on.Every single person is born with a different ability, some can lift mountains, while others can disappear into dust, and some can even control your mind!These institutions exist to help citizens become stronger and more in control of themselves. You have no choice in whether you attend or not since it is an obligation among every citizen.Superpowers AU.





	1. Chapter 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HI.  
> I really really hope you enjoy, also if there is any grammar mistake please don't be shy I'm trying to learn here oki? oki.  
> Also Eduardo Gomez is Aph Mexico.

Friday, Jan. 5th, 2018.

  
“Oh my goodness, I still can’t believe you boys are all grown ups now!” Mrs, Sally exclaimed.

  
The three of them sat down in the room they shared with 4 other children. This was their home, this was the life they lived, it was chaotic but it wasn’t that bad, at least at that time.

  
They lived quietly in an orphanage in the small town of Le Roy, Mississippi.

  
“I’m so excited you don’t even know!” Alfred jumped, “man, I don’t even know what my power would be yet!”

  
“Wait- you don’t know yet?” Mrs. Sally looked at him with concern in her eyes.

He knew something was off about him, he was very aware

But he wasn’t prepared for someone to actually point it out.

  
“What do you mean, mama?” He always called her ‘mama’ even though she wasn’t his real mother, and it wasn’t long until the possibility of them seeing each other again dropped drastically.

  
“Oh, it’s going to be fine, darling, I’m sure they’ll figure you out once you get there.” She smiled, “right, Matt?”

  
“Yeah, yeah, sure.” In reality, Matthew wasn’t even paying attention, he was so invested in the little manual that ‘their older brother’, Eduardo, got them when he came here for the holidays.

  
Alfred and Matthew pretty much bombarded Eduardo with questions about _everything,_ not because they were excited but because they were very frightened.

  
When a citizen of the United States reaches the year they will be turning 16 in, the government sends them off to an institution to train them to strengthen the powers they were born with, before they decide which path in life they were going to take on.

  
Every single person is born with a different ability, some can lift mountains, while others can disappear into dust, and some can even control your mind!

  
These institutions exist to help citizens become stronger and more in control of themselves. You have no choice in whether you attend or not since it is an obligation among every citizen.

  
“What is up, kiddos!” Eduardo dramatically entered the room, subliminally making the three jump.

  
“Did you finish your dinner?” Mrs. Sally asked him.

  
“Yes I did.” He smiled, “do they need help packing or no?”

  
“Oh if you’re going to help them then sure, I’ll go wash the dishes.” She got up, “thank you, Edward.”

  
When she left the room Eduardo yelled “My name is Eduardo not fucking Edward.”

  
“Edward is easier.” they heard her reply.

  
“Jesus Christ.” He sighed, “alright kids, how much progress you did? And Mattie, get up your ass up and help your brother.”

* * *

 

Saturday, 6th of Jan. 2018.

  
The three grabbed their luggage and said their goodbyes before they got up the train.

  
“This is where I always sit.” He opened the door to a compartment and helped them get their luggage up the shelves.

  
“Thank god we found it empty, usually the train gets stuffed up within seconds.” The three sat down.

  
Matthew looked out the window, they faced another train so he just sighed and looked at Alfred, who wouldn’t stop fidgeting.

  
“Al, you’ll be fine, trust me on that.” He assured.

  
“What’s wrong with Ally?” Eduardo asked.

  
“Don’t call me Ally, Edward!” Alfred mocked.

  
“Hey!”

  
“Shut it you two.” Matthew yelled.

  
The three turned their heads to the sound of someone knocking on the door, they were three of them, two looked excited and one was unbothered.

  
“Eddy! My man!” One of them yelled. Eduardo got up to give him a big hug.

  
“ What’s up!” He smiled, he hugged the other one as well before saying “Come sit here, we have seats left.”

  
“We’ve been literally running around trying to find a place to sit.” The other guy spoke. “What the hell is this train, it gets full so quickly.”

  
“I would like to introduce to my pals here.” Eduardo spoke, “guys, these are Gilbert and Francis, we train together sometimes, these are Al and Mattie, they’re with me.”

  
“Whats up, kiddos.” The very noticeably paler man raised his hands to shake their hands.

  
“This is my little brother, Ludwig.” Gilbert introduces the third guy, he said out a “hi.” and just sat.

  
The trip is going to take about seven hours, Matthew pulled out a book he found thrifting and start reading it.

  
The three were being loud enough to not let Matthew focus on what he is reading, Alfred was joining this mess a little by little, he knew his brother warmed up to people pretty quickly unlike him.

 


	2. Chapter 2

Sunday, Jan. 7th, 2018.

  
“We’re friends because our parents are friends,” Gilbert said talking about Francis. “They both work here, they’re trainers. I gotta say his mom is so strict with training so I wish you luck if your names ended up on her list. Don’t tell her or Francis that I said that, I still want to have edible food on my plate.”

  
He laid down on Ludwig’s bed, Ludwig sighed and sat on the edge of the bed.

  
It was almost 5 pm, Matthew finished unpacking and was helping out Alfred, who was a bit busy talking to Gilbert.

  
“Oh by the way, whats your superpowers?” He asked.

  
“I can create fire.” Matthew answered.

  
“Lit,” He chuckled. “No pun intended. What about you, Al?”

  
“I,” Alfred stuttered, “I’m not sure,”

  
“What do you mean man? Do you even have a power?” He sat up, Alfred felt a bit intimidated by his reaction.

  
“Yeah? I think? I don’t know isn’t that why we’re even here?”

  
Gilbert shrugged, “good point, good point.” He got up. “Alright, I’ll have to leave you guys deal with shit on your own. You know where the main hall is?”

  
“Brother, I got it? Now don’t be late for training.” Ludwig stated.

  
“Alright, alright.” Gilbert smiled, shining the door of the dormitory. “And do not skip the orientation.”

  
“I know, I know, now leave.”

  
“You know where the main hall is?”

  
“Yes.”

  
“Alright, good luck bro, you too lads.” He shut the door behind him.

  
The dorm they were in had four bunk beds, with a chest of drawers in front of them, there is one big window enough to lit up the whole room. There were only three of them, but then again only two out of 5 trains arrived, it was still fairly quiet.

  
Next week was when they’re starting with actual training.

  
For now they had to finish the registration process, which included all the health tests (blood, urine, medical history, etc), mental tests, and physical tests.

* * *

  
Monday, Jan 8th, 2018.

  
“Attention!”

  
All 308 student stood in lines in preparation for the physical tests.

  
“Welcome to the pre-training sessions, I would like to introduce myself first.” His demeanor softens. “Address me as professor Vargas, I’m the principal of Salla’s institution.” The man in a suit said, he then took out a piece of paper.

  
“So first we will be finishing the medical tests before starting with the physical okay? So anyone who’s name start with A, B, and C go into building number T-2, D, E, F, and G to T-3, and H, I,J, K to T-4 -“

  
He kept going as the number of trainers decreased from the grounds, Ludwig and Matthew walked together while Alfred went his own way, they sat on the floor, waiting for their names to be called into the offices.  
 ~~~~

* * *

  
“Number 8-018, Alfred F. Jones!” A voice from the speaker spoke. “Office number 15.”

  
Alfred walked towards the room, it was a simple doctor’s office with a bed on the side, an office desk and chair with two chairs in front of it, a man standing looking at a file.

  
“You can lie down.” The dark-skinned man pointed at the bed.

  
Alfred walked towards the bed and laid on it.

  
“Alright Alfred, are you allergic to anything?”

  
“No.”

  
“Did you take all your vaccines?”

  
“Yes.”

  
“Okay, thats good. I’ll give you a questionnaire to answer but before that tell me a little bit about your power, nothing about it is registered in your file.”

  
Alfred thought about how he can put it in words, but it was as simple as “I don’t really know.”

  
“You…. Don’t know?” He looked at him. “Explain further.”

  
“I just don’t know, I can’t pinpoint it, there is nothing there, what explanation are you waiting for?” Alfred snapped and got up to look at him in the eye.

  
“Alright, got it.” He took an empty bottle, “here, pee in this and submit it to the pass-through number 45, same building. And here is the questionnaire, submit them together.”

  
Alfred left, shoving the little bottle in his pocket, he walked fast into the nearest bathroom, locked himself in a stall and cried his heart out.


	3. Chapter 3

Tuesday, Jan. 9th, 2018.

  
Alfred woke up and looked around, he climbed down the top bunk and looked at the clock.

  
5:30, everything opens at 7 but he thought he would get ready earlier since he knew he won’t be going to be able to sleep anytime soon. He left the building and went to the cafeteria, there was only one person and it was the cook.

  
“Why are you here?” He noticed Alfred entering the room.

  
“I couldn’t sleep.” He replied, “you need a hand?”

* * *

  
“I never liked working as an investigator, even though it made me a lot of money it was very emotionally stressful.” The cook stated. He had a heavy Russian accent, his hair has grown fully white. “Oh, I didn’t mentioned what my power was even, I have psychic immunity, I can’t be controlled under any mental power, also I can’t be poisoned.” Alfred’s was paying a lot of attention to this man. “What about you, Alfred?”

  
“Oh, umm.” Alfred just wanted to admit it. “I don’t think I really have one.”

  
“Thats impossible.” He said. “Have some hope, come on, you haven’t even started! You know, they thought I was powerless as well, one of my professor was an empath, he tried to process my emotions but he never could, he thought there was something wrong with me, he thought I didn't have feelings or something. But one time some guy came to speak at the church that I was going to back in Russia, he was basically messing with people’s brains, but he noticed it didn’t work on me, he got so angry he wanted to kill me, in front of the whole church! This man was so crazy!”

  
A door opened to reveal a few trainers. “Good morning, Mr. Braginski.” They greeted.

  
“Hello, hello.” He smiled, “all food is prepared just put it out.” He recognized in the group of students was Francis.

  
“Is this, like, a part time job or voluntary or something?” He asked the cook.

  
“Yes yes, they get money from preparing food and washing the dishes. Do you want to join? I can help you with that.”

* * *

  
Friday, Jan. 12th, 2017.

  
“Part-times are actually very limited, I’m surprised you found one so quickly.” Francis said while washing the dishes.

  
“Yeah, I’m shocked as well.” Alfred chuckled.

  
“So, how’s it all going? I know I was so stressed out when I first got here, I think I balled my eyes out like twice a day.” They laughed together before it got quiet.

  
“I’m just worried, that’s all.” Alfred sighed, “about myself, and what’s going to happen to me.”

  
Francis went in to hug the other. “It’s all going to be fine, don’t put unnecessary stress on you. They say the strongest discover their power later on.”

* * *

  
The powerless, the most downgraded group of society, they are considered “waste of energy” and “made to obey”. The way people treated people with no power was scarring enough for them to end their own life.

  
The horrible thing is, they do encourage them to.

  
Alfred kept two things in mind, one that the all important people now said that they thought they were powerless at first, and the other that he needs a plan B if he discover that he actually has no power.

  
“You don’t seem okay.” Matthew pointed out. “Is everything alright? What did they tell you before?”

  
Matthew shook the other’s arm to bring him back to reality.

  
“What?” He looked at the other in confusion.

  
“You were spacing out.” He looked at the other. “Are you okay?”

  
“Yeah? I’m fine don’t worry about me.” He shrugged it off, Matthew looked at him in the eye.

  
“Look, if they ever told you anything bad-“

  
“Mattie! Im fine, really, don’t treat me like a baby.”

  
Matthew got up, “Fine then, lets just go get dinner.” He changed the subject, “I see you got a job, what is it?”

* * *

  
Sunday, Jan. 14th, 2018.

  
Tomorrow starts all official training for new trainees, schedules are printed, trainers are assigned.

  
Except for Alfred, he still wasn’t finished with the registration process, he still had some blanks.

  
He still wouldn’t admit it, he was a man with no abilities.

  
He looked at himself in the mirror, he wished he could create little flames with his fingers like Matthew, or manipulate metals and make cool shapes out of rusty broken tools, he wished he could float like Mrs. Sally, or make small object move wherever you please like Ludwig.

  
Everyone discover their superpower once they hit puberty, the power they get is a tale that tells the past, present, and future. On some occasions they inherit the power directly from their parent, in most times it’s somewhere in the tree. Since Alfred never knew his family, he shall never know the powerless in his blood.

  
“Whats taking you so long?” Someone knocks on the bathroom door, Alfred shakes his head, “one second!”

  
He leaves the bathroom, and goes to get a bite and get his mind off things.

* * *

  
“Do you know why I called you here?” Professor Beilschmidt called Alfred into his office for the final step, it was left blank for too long  
“Because my file is still not complete yet?” Alfred felt completely devastated already.

  
“Yes.” He looks at him. “But first, we’ll get you through a test, if you don’t pass it,” he sighs, “we’ll register you as powerless.”

  
Alfred gulped. “Alright.”

  
“Alright then, lets get going.” He got up and ushered Alfred to come with him.

  
They went down a bunch of stairs he never rode yet, he opened the door at the end of the stairs and got in.

  
The room was, in a way, dusty, old, haven’t been touched in in a year or two, the lights turned on and the room looked the way it smelled, old, furniture, big empty space, and no windows.

  
“Alright kiddo, we are going to go over the 7 possible sections, so lets start with the psychic immunity, take a seat.” Alfred sat down on the near chair. The professor held a small pocket watch and swung it in front of him, attempting to hypnotize him. And it did work on him, professor Beilschmidt snapped his fingers in front of him to wake him up.

  
“Where am I?” He looked around.

  
“Still getting quizzed, shall we move to the next one? The next power nobody had for decades but we shall test it out. Take a deep breath for now.”

  
Alfred shook his head, then he looked at the professor, he was invested in a book that left the near bookshelf.

  
“When was the last time you had, well, someone like me?” Alfred randomly asked him. In a way he waned to feel more secure about himself, even though nothing could ever give him that except a little label in his file.

  
“Two years ago, we do receive one or two students who take more time to finish with their application.” The professor let his book down.

“Alright, you’re ready?”

  
“Okay.”

  
“Stand up.” Alfred stood up as told, “ok kiddo, tell me who’s the person who you’re the most closest to?”

  
“Uhh, Matthew?” Alfred said.

  
“Whats his power?”

  
“He can create fire.” Alfred answers.

 

“Alright, “the professor looked at him. “Try to remember how it went.”

  
“How what went?” Alfred questions.

  
“His way of doing it, when he creates a fire. Try to envision how he does it.” Professor Beilschmidt explained. Alfred looked at him in confusion.

  
“Whats even the power you’re testing on?”

  
“Power mimicry, it’s a very rare power but a very powerful one.” He explained again. “You absorb someone’s power for a while, the person holds it won’t be the best at it.”

  
“So, jack of all trades master of none?”

  
“Exactly. Shall we return to the test?”

  
“Alright.” Alfred took fascination in the power, it would be really nice to meet someone with such powers.

  
“Alright, whats next?”

  
“Try to remake it, try your best, look at your hand and envision it.”

  
He thought about a moment, it was the moment Matthew discovered his power, the electricity was out, Alfred was scared of the darkness and was clinging to him. Before Miss Sally they had a guardian named James, he was continuously failing at lighting the candle they had. James left to grab another packet of matches.

  
_They were freezing and scared, they were only eleven years old._

  
_Matthew held the candle in his hand._

  
_“Why wouldn’t it just light itself.” Matthew said in frustration. He touched the wick, and felt a bit of warmth in his fingertips. The wick burnt a bit._

  
_“Woah, wait lemme try again.”_

  
_“Wait did you just-why is- what?” Alfred looked at him in confusion. Matthew smiled, “ok look.”_

  
_He held the twig between his shaky fingers, Alfred stared at his hands as a little source of light left his fingers._

  
_“Oh my god.” Matthew whispered. “That actually kinda hurt.”_

  
_“Do you know what that means?”_

  
_Matthew opened his mouth wide, “thats_ my _power! Oh my god.”_

  
Alfred’s thought got cut off by a burning sensation in his fingers.

 

He screeched and fell on the ground.

  
“I can’t believe I am seeing this with my two eyes.” Professor Beilschmidt said.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Translations.  
> Привет папа = Hello, dad.  
> Привет! Привет! = Hello! Hello!  
> Почему он всё ещё здесь? = Why is he here?
> 
> Also I forgot to mention Alesia is my OC for aph Gaul.

Mon. Jan 15th, 2018.

  
The trainees stood straight in the centre of the grounds. Professor Vargas, paired with two other men, stood in front of the trainees.

  
“I want you all to know that you are capable of great things, no matter how much your fellow associates try to tell you you’re not as good, you are.” Professor Vargas finished his inspirational speech and all trainees went to their assigned destination.

  
It was 9 am, Matthew, Ludwig, and Alfred had a class called “introduction to law” together. So they ended up walking together to the class.  
They took seat as the assigned instructor came.

  
“Hello, welcome new students. So in these 1 and 15 minutes we will learning about the basics of law. It is important to know the rules put on this country to keep things going in peace.” The instructor said. “My name is Wang Yao, and today I will educate you on how to stay out of trouble.”

* * *

  
Matthew looked around the dorm he shared with 5 other people, two kids were talking near the window while Ludwig sat on his bed, flipping through a book.

  
“I mean, it’s annoying having to deal with people sitting on top of your head because of something that you don’t even control.” Matthew was subliminally eavesdropping on the two other kids.

  
“Ok, dude, your family have never seen someone with a, oh I don’t know, a psychic power?”

  
“They hate them, as far as I can tell before I found myself, when I discovered my powers, they weirdly became more demanding, in the excuse that they’re trying to “show me the right path”, I don’t get it.”

  
Alfred opened the door, sweating and breathing heavily.

  
“This fucker made me run 4 laps around the whole building!” Alfred wheezed and laid on his bed. “Oh hi Ludwig! Didn’t see you there!” He smiled. Ludwig gave him a dirty look but quickly went back to what he was doing.

  
Alfred had professor Beilschmidt as his main trainer, he is never described as “kind” and “gentle” of a trainer. But he is still considered better than most.

  
The two noticed the 6th roommate drag himself to the bathroom.

  
“Did anyone ever talk to this guy?” Matthew asked. “I don’t think I’ve ever heard him speak.”

  
“Oh, thats Ivan.” Said Ludwig. “Thats all I know, we never spoke to each other.”

* * *

  
Wed. Jan 17th, 2018.

  
Alfred put his last plate away before removing his apron and hanging it up in its place. He noticed the chef sitting on one of the chairs, he ushered him to sit with him.

  
“So, did you figure everything out?” He asked.

  
“Yeah, thank god it all got sorted out in the end!” Alfred smiled.

  
“That is good news, I am glad you are doing better now. What turned out to be your power?”

  
“A power mimicker, thats what professor Beilschmidt calls it. Its basically knowing how to work every power.”

  
“I do know what that power is. See? I told you it will be all okay.” The chef laughed and patted the young boy on the back.

  
The both turn around when they see the door open.

  
“Привет папа, oh.” Ivan stood next to the door. Ivan looked at Alfred as if he kicked a puppy.

  
The chef got up “Привет! Привет!” Ivan went in for a hug. “This is Alfred, he is working for me. Alfred, this is my son,”

  
“Ivan, right?” Alfred spoke and initiated a hand shake, Ivan tightly shook his hand and let go too soon.

  
“Yes,” Ivan scoffed, "Почему он всё ещё здесь?“

  
“Ivan, please speak in English.” The chef said. Ivan sighed and took a seat.

  
“It’s getting late, I should probably get going.” Alfred said.

  
“Oh, it’s fine. Good night, young man.” The chef smiled as Alfred left.

  
“Good night! Both of you.”

* * *

  
Thu. Jan 18th, 2018.

  
professor Beilschmidt took a deep breath.

  
“Alright, trainees. I have an announcement to make.”

  
The trainees sat on the floor.

  
“For tomorrow there will be a fitness test, then I will divide you in groups according to that. So I advise you to eat well, rest well, and drink plenty of water. You can leave now.”

  
Everyone looked at each other in confusion.

  
“You’re making us leave early?” Francis asked.

  
“Yes, you’re all doing good enough so might as well give you a break.” Chatters won’t leave their mouth and smiles wouldn’t leave their faces as they exit the grounds.

* * *

  
“Fitness test huh?” Gilbert said, shoving soup down his throat in the cafeteria.

  
“I hate these.” Francis started. “Why don’t he just write “excellent” on all of my blanks?”

  
“Francis, we get it, you’re an athlete.” Gilbert mocks.

  
“Stop being a jealous lil bitch, Gil.” Francis smiled, eating his pasta.

  
“I never asked,” Alfred started, “whats your power? Both of you.”

  
“Well, Francis here can suck his own dick with no problem.” Gilbert announced. Ludwig choked on his food and Gilbert earned a punch on the back from Francis.

  
“Enhanced agility. Thats my power, Gilbert here is a fish.”

  
“Excuse you.” Gilbert said, offended. “I’m a water manipulator, the best power of em all.”

  
“Sure, Jan.” Ludwig states.

  
“Seriously, water is life. Y’all need me.” Gilbert brags.

  
“Hey guys.” Eduardo put his bowl of soup on the table they shared before taking a seat.

  
“Whats up, Eddy!” Gilbert high-fived the other man. “Poor man, Alesia made him do pushups after hours .”

  
“Alesia?” Alfred questioned.

  
“Yes, Alesia is Francis’ mother actually.”Gilbert said. Ludwig wiped the corner of his mouth and got up.

  
“Ludwig, you didn’t eat anything.” Francis pointed out.

  
“Oh? I’m not hungry.” Ludwig insisted.

  
“Are you sure?”

  
“Stop mothering my brother, thats my job!” Gilbert laughed, Ludwig blushed and turned to leave.

  
“Shut up, also you’re the worst at mothering.”


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kiku honda is nyo Japan ok? Apparently Kiku is both for boys and girls and since I'm not that creative with names we're just going to use that ok?

Mon. Jan 22nd, 2018

  
Kiku walked through the long halls all the way to where her office lies. She opened the door and noticed the person sitting on her chair.

  
“Alesia?” She stood in her place.

  
“I have news.” Alesia spoke, getting up her seat. “Things are getting messed up by the minute and I am not sure if take this for longer.”

  
“What do you mean?” She questioned the other woman. “Was there another intruding?”

  
“I bet!” She exclaimed. “I don’t understand why he does not give a shit about the safety of these files.” She said referring to professor Vargas.

  
“Alesia,” Kiku commands, “tell me, what exactly happened?”

  
Alesia breathed in, and then walked towards the window seat.

  
“I confronted him about the other incident, I told him the situation that he possibly put his student in, alright? I’m talking to him about serious shit and he fucking dares to tell me that it’s not my job to care? That stressing about it will only cause me wrinkles? The fuck he thinks he is?”

  
Kiku sat next to her on the window seat.

  
“Who hired this piece of shit? And why does he think it’s completely okay to let top secret information almost exposed?”

  
Alesia sounded on the verge of tears, “I don’t even want to think about whats going to happen if, for instance, my son’s private information got in the hands of the wrong people, they can stalk him or kidnap him or maybe even kill him. I mean everything they need is in there!”

  
Tears were streaming down her cheeks. “My son is all I have, I can’t risk losing him to a stupid accident.”

  
Kiku hugged her sobbing mess of a friend, Alesia laid her head on the other’s lap until she pulled herself together.

  
“I’m sorry for complaining about my old lady business.” She chuckled.

  
“Hey,” She patted her on the back, “you have all the rights to be upset about this, he didn’t listen to you and disrespected you.”

  
Alesia got up, “Yeah,” she wiped her tears and smiled. “I guess I’ll get going now, these kids depend on me. Thanks for keeping me company, Kiku.”

  
“Anytime.”

* * *

  
Tues. Jan23rd, 2018.

  
Matthew woke up, feeling a bit nauseous. He went to the bathroom and vomited all over the toilet seat.

  
“You okay there?” Ludwig asked.

  
“I’ll be fine.” He wiped off the string of spit on his mouth.

  
“You want me to take you to the hospital wing?” He asked, Matthew didn’t answer.

  
“Here, can you get up or should I carry you?” Ludwig tapped his shoulder, Matthew looked at him before lending his hand to him to help him get up.

  
“I’ll go by myself, don’t worry.” Matthew smiled, “don’t you have a class now?”

  
“Yes.” He replied. “And I'm not leaving your side until you’re in good hands.”

  
Matthew sighed. “Fine.”

* * *

  
Thu. Jan 25th, 2018.

  
Alfred, Francis and Ludwig walked to the grounds together.

  
“I can’t believe we already have to register for academies, I mean, its January and I will be attending there in August!” Francis complained.

  
“At least you won’t have o stress about it when you graduate in May.” Ludwig pointed out. “Stress out now have fun later.”

  
“I guess that makes sense.” Francis smiled.

  
The three sat on the floor, waiting for the trainer to come.

  
“I…” Francis started. “Or you know… never mind.”

  
“Is everything alright?” Alfred asked.

  
“It’s fine, really.” Francis assured.

  
Ludwig was about to say something before they heard professor Beilschmidt yell.

  
“Trainees! Stand straight.”

  
Everyone got up and stood on the lines drawn on the ground. “Alright, the fitness test scores have been processed, and here are your scores from highest to lowest.”

  
the trainees saw the projector light on the white wall. everyone predicted that Francis would score the highest, and they were right. a close second was Ivan, a guy with no one to sit with.

  
Ivan had enhanced strength, so he had the upper hand in some tests, the third that came in place was a guy named Berwald who had the highest score in the 15 minute run, but fell a little behind in the other tasks.

  
To their surprise, Ludwig was placed forth, unlike the top three, his ability was not something that would be a blessing to the army, he was like his father; a telekinetic. People close to him would know that overall he was very a athletic person.

  
Alfred was an average guy, placed 17th, he even expected a lesser score since he wasn’t an active person in the first place.

  
Francis and Ivan were looking at each other. The stares were intense.

  
And it sparked a competition.


	6. Chapter 6

Fri. Jan 26th, 2018.

  
“You okay?” Aldrich whispered.

  
“Im fine, don’t worry about me.” Alesia assured. “Also I found something, I think you’d want to see it.”

  
“What is it?”

  
“Meet me at my office, at 8 am.”

* * *

“Hey! SRAC doesn’t offer free food and housing!” Gilbert said, staring at the little pamphlet. “Pass.”

  
“Really? Thats shit.” Francis commented from the top bunker.

  
Gilbert sighed. “This is stressing me out. Why do all the academies that I like and are willing to accept me gotta be like that?”

  
““I signed up for the same academy that my mother went to. It’s in California though.” Francis admitted

  
“You’re going to California?” Gilbert’s jaw dropped.

  
The albino stood up to look at the other man on the top bunker.

  
“When did you decided that?” Gilbert questioned.

  
“What do you mean by that?” Francis looked at the other in confusion.

  
“You didn’t tell me you wanted to go to California?”

  
“I told you when I decided.”

  
“You decided five seconds ago?”

  
“Why are you acting like I’m hiding something from you?”

  
“Because it sounds like it!”

  
“I’m not!” Francis defended himself. “Jesus Christ.”

  
Gilbert sighed, he still had a bad feeling about Francis.

  
“Francis.” Gilbert said sternly.

  
“I don’t want to talk here.” Francis started. “Tomorrow morning, I’ll tell you everything tomorrow morning.”

  
“Francis is everything okay?” Gilbert persisted.

  
“Gilbert. Please, just go to bed.” Francis insisted.

  
“Fine.” Gilbert gave up. “Good night.”

* * *

  
Sat. Jan 27th, 2018

  
Ludwig looked at the two empty seats at the cafeteria table.

  
“Eduardo?” He asked. “Do you know where Gilbert and Francis are?”

  
“I don’t know, I woke up and they weren’t there.” Eduardo answered. “Don’t worry about them, they’ll be fine.”

  
However, Ludwig couldn’t help but be even more worried.

* * *

  
Francis and Gilbert walked all the way till they reached behind the building.

  
“Francis?”

  
“I don’t know what I heard okay?” Francis sobbed. “I went to Professor Honda’s office to ask if I can change my- it doesn’t matter, I saw my mother sobbing in her arms and I couldn’t help it.”

“Francis what did you do?”

  
Francis stayed silent.

  
“Francis.” Gilbert interrogated. “What did you do? What did you hear? What is it?”

  
“I,” Francis started. “I’ll show you.”

  
He lifted up his sleeve to reveal bandages.

  
“You didn’t…”

  
“It’s safe, don’t worry. I have it with me, it’s just not in my body.”

  
Gilbert rubbed his temples.

  
“I can’t believe you fucking yanked out your microchip, you dumb fuck. What are you going to tell your mother?”

  
“She wanted it. I heard her say it. Maybe not directly to me but she wanted it.”

  
“What do you mean by that??” Gilbert yelled.

  
“Stop yelling!” Francis whispered.

  
“You’re not making any sense right now.”

  
“Thats because you’re not the one in my position!” Francis said. “She has been paranoid about it ever since last year when we had it inserted! I don’t know about your dad but I bet he has it in mind too!”

  
Gilbert felt the nerves on his forehead pop. “Francis! Jesus Christ, would you chill?”

  
“There is something we don’t know. I know everything I say doesn’t make sense okay just trust me there is something going-“

  
Francis looked around him in panic.

  
“What?” Gilbert said, suddenly, making Francis jump.

  
“Did you here that?”

  
“Here what?”

  
A group of 4 hooded men ran out of a hole under the ground right on the facing wall where they sat, which was behind the main building.

  
“Freeze!” One on the hooded men said, they were wearing masks too.

  
They had weapons too.

  
Gilbert and Francis froze in their place while the four men cornered them, Francis glued himself to Gilbert’s arm.

  
“What is going on?” Gilbert cried. Francis’ eyes teared up in fear.

  
“What were you doing here kids? Smoking?” One of the masked men mocked. “Or fucking?”

  
The three other laughed, which made the two kids even more frightened.

  
“Thats so funny.” One of them laughed. “When’s the wedding huh?” The laughter multiplied.

  
Francis felt so insulted. “What were you doing here?” He yelled. And immediately regretted it when the tallest of them walked towards him and held him from his T-shirt.

  
“Let me down!” He commands.

  
“Listen here you little shits.” He said, pulling Gilbert from his hands. “If you say anything to that sorry little old man of yours I’ll track you down, and I’ll end you, both of you!”

  
“Fine, fine! Whatever just let us go.” Gilbert said, trying to pry himself from the man’s arms.

  
“Alright, I did warn you.” He released the two, and as he turned around a spiky bush grew out of nowhere, surrounding all four of them.

  
Francis looked behind him to see the people he just needed the most.

  
“Great, just great.” He thought to himself.

  
“Stay behind kids.” Alesia yelled. Gilbert and Francis obeyed what she said.

  
One of the four tried to create a hole with his fire. Gilbert stepped in and splashed water where he was. It wasn’t enough, the man was stronger than his institute-age self. So the ball of water wasn’t as affective as he thought.

  
“O oh.” He returned to where he was standing. Aldrich sighed at the stupidity of his own son and aimed the high pressure water hose to their direction. He opened it to put down the fire.

  
The pressure of the water pushed the man away from the hole he made, which allowed Alesia to patch up the trap.

  
They heard sirens in the background, men in brown came running to the location they were in. The trap slowly fell apart as they reached to them and arrested them.

* * *

  
The four sat down in Alesia’s office, Alesia examined her son’s arm while Aldrich and Gilbert made a bunch of sandwiches for breakfast.

  
“Are you mad at me?” Francis asked.

  
“No. And yes.” Alesia replied. “I’m not mad because you removed the chip, I was going to ask you to do so anyways. However, I’m mad at you because you did it so fucking messily, you could’ve actually permanently damaged your skin!”

  
Alesia kissed her son on the forehead. “It’s ok, there is nothing your mother’s herbs can’t fix.” She laughed and Francis’ laughed with her.

  
They haven’t been spending much time together lately. And he missed that, he missed these moments where he thought that they were in a separate world than the rest.

  
“Tuna sandwiches have arrived.” Gilbert laughed as he placed the dish on the table.

  
Each grabbed a sandwich and sat.

  
For that time, Alesia’s heart did not feel heavy.

 

"What are you going to do about the chip?" Francis asked.

 

"Give it to me for now." Aldrich said as Francis gives him the chip. "You see, once the chip is outside of your body the system registers you as dead, but if I inserted it back again nothing is going to change and you won't be registered as dead anymore, which is a glitch in the system. So it wont make a difference if we, for example, put it inside an animal's body." Aldrich explained further. "Gilbert, you know one day I'll have it removed from you, it's not a safe system to have and I don't want to put you or your brother in danger."

 

"Ludwig didn't get it yet, are you going to let him get it and then remove it or are you going to stop him?" Gilbert asked

 

"I will find a way to stop it. But i don't believe that will happen under the radar."


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello again lads welcome back to my youtube channel!! Sorry I did not update this for 3 months straight but here I am again :D

Mon. Jan 29th, 2018

  
Aldrich, no matter how hard he tried, he could never figure out this kid.

  
Alfred sat on the bench with Matthew and Ludwig while trying to memorize the notes that they needed for the next law quiz.

 

Aldrich secretly watched the three from the balcony of his office, then he remembered the paperwork he had to get done, so he went back in.

* * *

  
Ludwig rubbed his temples as his dad explained what the purpose of the microchip was when it was first introduced, and how it is used for now.

  
“It won’t be easy avoiding not getting it on, but I’ll try.”

  
“What will happen to Gilbert? And Francis? What if someone finds out?” Ludwig panicked.

  
“I know it’s stupid what he did, but he’ll be fine, I told the counsellor he tried to kill himself.” Professor Beilschmidt said. “That’ll cover him up for now.”

  
“Dad that’s horrible!” Ludwig said.

  
“Something had to be said about why his arm is like that! Plus she knows he’s depressed so it’ll be fine.”

  
Ludwig didn’t know what to say, they sat in silence for a minute.

  
“I didn’t know Francis is depressed.” He partially whispered.

  
Francis, to him, was a pure ray of sunshine that no cloud could ever dull. He always had a smile on her face, would never miss an opportunity to tease him or Gilbert.

  
Just the thought of him being harmed made his stomach twist.

* * *

  
“You and Sonia still talk?” Francis laughed, pulling the phone out of Gilbert’s hands.

  
“Hey!” Gilbert got up and sat on the bed next to Francis. “She’s frickin’ hot man.”

  
Francis hummed, reading their texts.

  
“Alright thats enough.” Gilbert yanked the phone out of his hands.

  
“Aw come on!” Francis meddled.

  
“Nope, back to your bed.” Gilbert shooed him. “Get up.”

  
“I just wanna know what y’all talked about.” Francis pouted.

  
Gilbert shook his head. “Good night, Francis.”

* * *

  
Thu. Feb 1st, 2018.

  
“This is going to scale your strength.” Professor Beilschmidt explained the purpose of the machine next to him.

  
“We’re going by names, all you do is punch this cushion here, Alfred, you’re first.”

  
Alfred got up and took a good look at the machine, and at the worn-out cushion in the middle of it.

  
He took a step back. “Alright, here I go.”

  
As hard he could, he punched the cushion. The little screen showed “1590”.

  
The professor smiled “Thats pretty high up there.” He said.

  
“I did good?” Alfred smiled. Professor Beilschmidt looked at the bright trainee and smiled “You did awesome, will be hard to top.”

  
Alfred’s smile became brighter as the professor yelled for the next student.

  
Most scores fell under Alfred’s, Francis’ turn came, and he only scored 600, it gave Alfred a sense of power for a second.

  
He admitted to himself, he wasn’t feeling himself in the past few days, he blamed it on the environment that tried to shape him into something he wasn’t, he is and will always be a wimp to himself, he’s no perfect solider nor a good leader.

  
Until it was turn for Ivan.

  
Ivan had enhanced strength, everyone cheered for him, he smiled faintly as he punched the cushion.

  
2430.

  
The room went nuts, Ivan smiled to himself again as he returned to his place, some tried to high-five him but he didn’t get it.

  
“That was nuts!” Francis said.

  
“I don’t believe anyone could top that.” Ludwig replied, looking at Ivan.

  
Alfred noticed how shy Ivan is, he thought it was a bit funny considering most people with similar abilities are such annoying dicks, he realized that a “similar” ability also applied to him.

  
He smiled at him when they made eye contact.

  
Ivan smiled back.

* * *

  
Sat. Feb 3rd, 2018.

  
“Professor?” Alfred started as he sat on the chair in the office.

  
“Yes?”

  
“You asked me to come here?”

  
“Oh, right.” Professor Beilschimdt smiled. “Lets wait a bit for professor Honda shall we?”

  
Alfred nodded and waited, it wasn’t too long till she appeared.

  
“Hi Alfred, how are you today?” She smiled.

  
“I’m good, how are you?”

  
“I’m doing great, thank you for asking. Shall we go?” She smiled, they both got up and held her hand.

  
Alfred closed his eyes, the first time made him dizzy so he thought if he closed his eyes he won’t feel dizzy.

  
He was wrong.

  
He fell on the dusty floor once he opened his eyes. The room was spinning around him and his stomach twisted.

  
Professor Beilschmidt went to lift him up.

  
“You’ll get used to it, kiddo.” He said.

  
The lights turned on. He noticed its the same room from a month ago.

  
“What are we going to do?’ Alfred asked, looking at them.

  
“I noticed you mimicked Ivan’s ability in today’s test, so I thought you figured how to use your ability so I thought I should test that.” Professor Beilschmidt explained.

  
“Test that?” Alfred repeated. “What do you mean?”

  
“What he means is he wants to check if you can actually use your ability.” Professor Honda smiled. “So lets start.”

  
“Okay.” Alfred shrugged.

  
“First of all, tell me how did you figure it out? How to mimic Ivan’s ability?” Professor Beilschmidt asked.

  
“I don’t know.” Alfred shrugged. “I guess it’s because I see him almost everyday because we sleep in the same dorm room?”

  
“Interesting.” He nodded.

  
“Okay?” Alfred said.

  
“Okay.” The professor replied.

  
“Lets get started?” Professor Honda said.

  
“May I ask what are we going to do.” Alfred asked.

  
“Alright, listen, there are two types of powers, and thats how students get divided to trainers, one is mental powers: the power to create and destroy an element of something with your mind. It is very highly requested in the army to have such ability so that’s why they receive more intense training.  
“The second type is mechanic powers: its where the tool is the body itself, powers that drastically enhance and strengthen a part of the body far beyond the average.” Professor Beilschmidt explained

  
“So my power is a mechanic power?” Alfred asked.

  
“Not really, but with a power like yours it is said that it’s easier to possess mental powers, I don’t believe it but that’s what the experts said when they classified this particular ability, however I believe you are in the middle, there are actually a lot of powers that are kind of in the middle but are classified as mechanic powers.”

  
“Okay.” Alfred nodded.

  
“We are going to now see if you can mimic any other abilities.”

  
“Alright.”

  
“We’re going to start with my ability, do you know what it is?”

  
“Telekinesis?”

  
“You’re right.” The professor smiled. “How about you try it? Try to move that rubber duck over there.”

  
Alfred watched as professor Honda set the little rubber duck in the table.

  
Alfred stared at the rubber duck. He tried to imagine it shifting to another place, he concentrated harder on the little yellow object until it moved a bit. He might’ve been a little too surprised at the movement because he stopped being able to focus.

  
The professor frowned “That’s all?”

  
“I guess??” Alfred questioned himself. He felt a bit awkward.

  
“Hey, how about you try again?” Professor Honda encouraged.

  
“Alright, I guess I will.” Alfred sighed. His eyes shifted to the little rubber duck and he stared at it.

  
Nothing happened.

  
Professor Beilschmidt sighed.

  
“It’s fine, Alfred, you’ll do better with more training, you’re still a beginner.” Professor Honda attempted to cheer him up.

  
“Oh,” Alfred waited for professor Beilschmidt to say something. All he did was take the thin folder from professor Honda’s hands and open it.

  
“Perhaps you did expect too much from him, Aldrich.” She whispered to him.

  
Alfred immediately felt low.


	8. Chapter 8

Mon. Feb 5th, 2018.

  
“Sorry for being late, Beilschmidt stopped me to tell me something.” Alfred apologized and sat on the bench outside.

  
Matthew gave him the croissant he’s been keeping from breakfast time.

  
“Thanks, dude.” Alfred smiled.

  
A few moments of silence passed.

  
“Is every thing okay?” Matthew asked Alfred. “You haven’t been yourself ever since we got here.”

  
“Yeah, I noticed that too.” Eduardo added.

  
Alfred frowned. “Guys, I’m really fine, I promise.” He attempted to brush it off.

  
“If there is anything wrong, you know you can trust us.” Matthew confirmed.

  
“I promise,” Alfred insisted. “I’m fine.”

* * *

  
Fri. Feb 16th, 2018

  
Alesia swung around in her chair, alone in her office.

  
She took a deep breath, everything was too stressful, but she needed to focus, she had to focus.

  
Her boy was in trouble. Francis might face severe consequences if anyone found out about his chip. She did insert it into one of the campus cats so it could stay working, but what will happen??

  
She looked at her own arm, she didn’t have a chip, she removed it after she got the job. She will admit how immensely painful it was to pull that tiny object from under her skin, she wondered how he did it. She wondered how much pain he was in.

  
She regretted exposing too much of herself to him, he’s still a child, he shouldn’t know these things from such a young age, he should be living life like a normal teenager, do stupid stuff.

  
He shouldn’t worry about his mother and if she ate or slept properly, she should be the one worrying about him, not the other way around. She hated herself for the situations she put her son through, her messy divorce and her even messier mental health obviously affected him in a bad way, and she would never forgive herself for it.

  
She heard a knock on the door, it was Aldrich. The only person that bothers to look after her that isn’t related to her by blood.

  
“You okay?” He asked.

  
“Yeah I’m fine.” She smiled at him.

  
He brought coffee, a cup for both of them, along with a stack of papers.

  
“It’s going to be a long night, won’t it?” She laughed out of frustration.

  
“Yes. It will.” He chuckled.

* * *

  
Sun. Feb 18th, 2018.

  
“You’re still in hot water with your parents?”

  
“Yeah, sadly. I don’t know when my dad is going to stop sitting on top of my head about some “legacy” bullshit, it gets annoying.”

  
“Man, sorry about that. Don’t worry, he’ll probably get over it soon.”

  
“I hope so, but my mother is also siding with him, every time I talk about it with her she keeps mentioning the-“

  
“Guys, we have an important test tomorrow, can you please keep it quiet?” Ludwig says, the two other roommates who were talking next to the window frowned and decided to leave.

  
Ludwig turned to the Alfred and Matthew, who were sitting on top of his bed, ruffling through revision papers.

  
“That was… annoying.” Alfred said, lending some of his notes to Matthew.

  
Ludwig sighed. “Back to revision?”

* * *

  
Thur. Feb 22nd, 2018.

  
“You’ve been dismissed.” Professor Beilschmidt announced. As the trainees walked out Ludwig stopped Francis.

  
“You’ve seen Gilbert today?” Ludwig asked.

  
“No? He wasn’t with you?” He replied.

  
“No I haven’t seen him all day.”

  
“Oh,” Francis thought for a second. “Maybe we’ll see him during dinner?”

  
“I hope so,” Ludwig sighed.

  
They walked together to the cafeteria before Gilbert ran into them.

  
“Guys you’d never guess what just happened.”

  
“Ok first of all, where the fuck were you?” Ludwig asked.

  
“I slept in, don’t yell at me like that.” Gilbert commanded.

  
“I wasn’t yelling,” Ludwig yelled.

  
“Anyways,” he changed the subject. “So I asked Sonja out on a date in the upcoming holiday.”

  
“You did what?!” Francis laughed. “Oh my god, what did she say?”

  
“Guess.”

  
“Judging by your expression, she said yes?” Francis exclaimed.

  
“Hell yes she did!”

  
“Congrats, brother.” Ludwig smiled. “Thought you’d never get a date.”

  
“Well I’m glad we’re thinking the same thing about each other.” Gilbert mocked.

  
Stop it you two.” Francis said, “Next week is a holiday fight as much as you want then.”

* * *

  
Fri. Feb 23rd, 2018

  
After setting his classwork aside, Eduardo laid down on his bed, and thought about his life, not his favourite thing to think about at 11pm where his friends and roommates are asleep, but he couldn’t help it.

  
His soul, in this planet, was placed on Eduardo, a 16 year old American of Mexican heritage, an orphan, never knew his parents, went to church everyday before moving in to the institute. Made a habit of writing a gratitude list whenever he’s feeling down. Even though he wasn’t privileged with money or a supporting family, he stayed grateful, for the little fellas he considered his brothers. For living near a pretty good institute so he automatically had to go there. For being taller than most kids and looking tough enough that the bullies didn’t mess with him. That the orphanage was at least clean and had enough food to eat every night.

  
But he wondered, about a lot of things, about how people viewed him, how other people thought on the way they were viewed by others, he was a curious person naturally, but he wouldn’t push it.

  
He fell into a dreamless sleep, exhausted.


End file.
